


The End of the Al Ghul Line

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Bits and Bats and Bobs [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kidfic, This is what happens when Waynes and Bartowskis have babies, super smart and hyper cheerful bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Well it had to end somewhere. It may as well be here. (And this is just another day in the life of Bruce Wayne: Super Grandpa)





	The End of the Al Ghul Line

Bruce arrives in Nanda Parbot looking for all the world like a man ready to bring down an entire government. 

Or at least one crazed, old-as-dirt eco-terrorist. 

Which happens when one of his grandchildren is kidnapped by said old-as-dirt eco-terrorist. 

Charlie is Damian’s younger child (by all of a minute. His twin sister was born ahead of him), and he’s only five. It had taken moments for them to realize that the culprit was Ra’s, sending a handful of league members to nab Charlie from his bed. 

Charlie, while good-natured and fun-loving and a very goofy child in a way that Bruce nor Damian will ever understand, is not dumb. He’d torn off one of his captor’s masks and left it on the floor for them to find.

As he steps toward the compound, it takes Bruce longer than he’s willing to admit to realize that no ninja have descended to keep him from Ra’s and Charlie.

It’s almost a ghost town, until he hears footsteps, loud and echoing, from beyond the large, ornate doors. 

They open, and Ra’s steps out, looking more perturbed than he normally does, a hand on Charlie’s little arm, gripping firmly as he walks with the little boy, who stumbles with him. 

Charlie is…

Smiling. 

He’s smiling and turning back toward the compound, waving. 

“Bye!! I hope I see you again! We can play more!” 

Ra’s looks even more perturbed as he stands in front of Bruce. 

“Detective. I believe this belongs to your son.” 

Bruce glowers from behind the cowl. 

“Grampa!” Charlie squeaks and runs over to him, hugging his leg. “Gramps, I played ninja alllll week! And Great Grampa Ra’s, we played a game where he had his ninja friends dig a hole, and then I got in, and they covered me in dirt and then I climbed out!” 

Ra’s and Bruce glower at each other more. 

“And then I ordered a hundred pizzas but not with pepperoni because pepperoni is mean to aminals, and we ate pizzas! And I called Grandma Talia but she seemed mad, so then she hung up but I think she’s on her way here, and Great Grampa Ra’s won’t smile but I’ve been trying to make him smile.” 

Bruce sighs and looks down at Charlie, stroking his hair gently. “You’re alright?” 

Charlie nods. “I missed you. Can we go see Mom and Dad now?” 

“Soon,” Bruce says. “Cover your eyes, Charlie.” 

“Okay! Is this a game?” Charlie asks, putting his little hands over his eyes. 

“Yes,” Bruce replies, before punching Ra’s in the throat. 

Ra’s grunts and doubles over. 

“What was that?!” Charlie asks. 

“The game is that you have to guess,” Bruce tells him, lifting him up and heading for the batjet. 

“Was it a bear!?” Charlie asks excitedly as he’s carried away.

“No.” 

“Was it a cow like dad has cows on the farm?!” 

“No.” 

“Was it a bat?!” 

“Yes.” 

“I win!” 

Ra’s glowers after them, and sweeps back inside, grumbling to himself. “The Al Ghul line is finished.”


End file.
